Photodynamic therapy (PDT) generally involves the administration of compounds that are capable of absorbing light, typically in the visible range, but also in the near ultraviolet, followed by irradiation of locations in the subject for which a toxic or inhibitory effect is desired. PDT was initially developed using hematoporphyrin and related compounds in the treatment of tumors, as it appeared that these compounds would "home" to locations containing rapidly dividing cells. The tumor could then be irradiated with light absorbed by the hematoporphyrin and destruction of the surrounding tissue resulted. PDT has since been shown to be useful for treatment of atherosclerotic plaques, restenosis, infections in the blood stream, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis and in the treatment of ocular conditions not necessarily limited to tumors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,749 and patents issuing on related applications, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,283,255; 5,399,583; 4,883,790; 4,920,143; and 5,095,030; all of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe and claim a class of photoactive compounds useful in PDT designated the monohydrobenzoporphyrins, or "BPDs." This class is obtained by Diels-Alder reaction of a mono- or disubstituted alkyne with protoporphyrin-IX and the resultant compounds can further be isomerized, reduced, and/or derivatized to obtain a large class of BPDs. As disclosed in these patents, a particularly useful subclass of this group results from hydrolysis or partial hydrolysis of the ester groups of the 2-carboxyethyl side-chains on rings C and D. Esterification as protection of these groups during the Diels-Alder reaction results in initial products which contain 2-carbalkoxyethyl groups. It was found that facile hydrolysis of these esters could readily be conducted, leaving any carbalkoxy groups associated with the Diels-Alder product obtained from a dicarbalkoxyalkyne virtually completely unhydrolyzed. This resulted in four species of compounds, BPD-MA, BPD-MB, BPD-DA and BPD-DB as depicted in FIG. 1; this figure taken from U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,749. In this depiction, R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are carbalkoxy groups, typically carbomethoxy or carboethoxy, and R is alkyl (1-6C).
BPD-MA was found to have particularly useful properties for PDT and is currently in clinical development. However, there remains a need for additional specific forms of photoactive agents which expand the repertoire of photoactive compounds for the variety of indications to which PDT is applied, as noted above. The present invention provides compounds in which rings C and D contain ethylene glycol esters of the carboxyalkyl substituents. These compounds have pharmacokinetic properties which are advantageous in certain instances where PDT is employed.